Delusions
by IdriCedefre
Summary: When Sam remembers a one night stand featuring a certain demon, he begins to start feeling emotions he had all but forgotten. But is the feeling mutual or is it all in Sam's head? Sam/Crowley


"I don't really understand why you brought me here..." Crowley began, toeing around the edge of the demon's trap, "Aren't we enemies as such?" Sam raised an eyebrow in impatience at the demon's statement. It was true that they were enemies, and Sam was not, in anyway, supposed to be bringing him here. When Sam didn't respond Crowley piped up again, "To be honest, I'm surprised you actually had the nerve to summon me. I have hellhounds that I could call at any moment."

Sam's shoulders were raised defensively, but his face remained fairly neutral. He began to regret summoning him. Not only did he now know where their bunker was, but he also knew where Kevin was located. The only reason why he thought that maybe he wouldn't use any of this information was because of a memory that had seeped back into his mind from his time without a soul but upon reflection, Sam realised how ridiculous the thought had been.

"I assume you aren't going to try to kill me then." Crowley tilted his head slightly. After a few moments of silence from both men, the demon had become tired of this lack of talking. "Just get to the bloody point of this, moose. We don't 'ave all day."

Sam cleared his throat and stood stiffly in front of Crowley. "Remember..." He started, swallowing deeply, "Remember that time I-... I didn't have a soul, and I-... I mean, you and I..." He gestured between them both.

Crowley chuckled at the awkwardness in Sam's voice. "You're telling me that you brought me here, despite us both wanting to kill each other at the moment, to discuss some one night stand we had when you didn't even have a soul."

Sam's mouth opened once and then he shut it again. His feet were suddenly extremely interesting. "Um, well I only really remembered last night... And you said some things during that night. Some really passionate... Things." He met Crowley's eyes once more.

"What, you think I all of that? I'm a demon, Sam. You aren't supposed to believe demons. Didn't your squirrel of a brother ever teach you that?"

Sam averted looking at Crowley at all, "Um, yeah. Sorry, I guess." He mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid. He was apologising to a demon for God's sakes. He stepped towards the demon's trap, not sure whether he was planning on letting Crowley out or not.

"Quickly," Crowley prompted, wanting to get out of the trap faster than Sam was walking.

Sam stood hesitantly at the edge of the circle. He had two choices; Let Crowley out, therefore enabling him to do whatever he wanted to, which probably involved killing somebody, or keep him in and explain to Dean why he had summoned Crowley, with the possible consequence of Crowley telling Dean. It sounded childish, even to Sam, but he could not let his brother know of this.

"Look, I'll offer you a little deal. Let me out, and I won't blab to Dean, and I'll pretend this never happened and we can go on being arch enemies or whatever you want to call it." Crowley said casually, as if it were nothing.

Sam knew that the demon could've easily been lying, but at that moment Crowley's word was the only thing he had. He nodded slowly. "Okay, fine. Deal, then." Sam said, smearing the chalk with his boot, holding the demon knife in his pocket for protection.

"Sam," Crowley took a step towards the hunter, "I think you're forgetting how a demon deal works..." Sam's eyes could widen for less than a second, along with a small blink before his head was pulled towards Crowley's shorter body. "This is what you wanted. Is it not, moose?" He growled. Sam swallowed, breathing raggedly. He opened his mouth to respond when Crowley pushed his lips against Sam's, taking advantage of his mouth, which was still slightly ajar. Sam could feel the demon's stubble, rubbing against his chin. It was a strange feeling, but Sam couldn't honestly say that he disliked it. Crowley's tongue snaked it's way into Sam's mouth, and he gripped Sam's hair in one hand, as to keep him there; not that Sam would've ever dared moved from that ungodly position in the first place. The moment, however, Sam attempted to mimic his actions, moving his tongue in time with his, Crowley pulled away.

Sam began to protest, when Crowley stopped him in a single hand movement. "A deal is a deal," He stated simply, smirking a little before disappearing.

Dean walked into the room, carrying an apple pie on a plate into the dining room, but stopped when he saw Sam sitting on a chair, staring absentmindedly.

(break will go here later when I'm not on my phone)

"Uh, Sammy? You okay?" He asked, unsure.

"Yeah," He nodded slowly, "I'm fine." As Dean walked out of the room with a shrug, Sam continued to stare at what was left of the chalk line. It was simply a delusion in Sam's mind that it could ever have meant something to that demon.

He got up from the chair and wordlessly wiped away the residue chalk, trying to forget everything. 


End file.
